


An Awakening

by alkalinePessimist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But i can't fucking draw, Happy birthday chris, I wanted to draw something too, Lmao enjoy the Reyez, Other, This is for Chris' birthday, askthestargazers, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalinePessimist/pseuds/alkalinePessimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has just figured out how to use the Force and has escaped her bonds...but is still trying to figure out how to get out of the bar without being detected. </p><p>Caez doesn't know why this prisoner is so important to Lord Ren, but an escaped prisoner is an escaped prisoner, so if course they have to hunt her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awakening

You're not exactly running, per say. But you're not exactly walking either. It's more of a...power walk, you guess? Ugh, it doesn't matter. The point is,you're moving fast. As to the reason you're moving so fast, you have an escaped prisoner to find. You're not entirely sure why she's so important, or why Lord Ren threw such a BIG TANTRUM over her. You mean, of course he throws the occasional tantrum, but they're usually small, and if you're being honest with yourself, you find it kind of cute the way he always goes pouting like a 4 year old to the fed up General. But this outburst...well, the girl must be fairly important to get him so upset over losing her. Hmph. Whatever. Just find the little-

CRASH

‘What the…?’ Train of thought completely derailed, you skid to a stop just before the next intersection. You hear a muffled shout, then a thud, followed by a storm trooper helmet rolling into your line of sight. You take a deep, silent breath. ‘Found the prisoner.’

You put your hand to your hip - ready to draw your lightsaber - and quickly step out around the corner into a defensive position. The girl isn't paying attention to you, instead deciding that getting the troopers blaster was more important. 

You draw your lightsaber and step right up behind her, growling out, “On your feet, and leave the blaster. Lord Ren is sure to want a few words with you.” For emphasis, you put your weapon up to her neck. 

Slowly, she drops the blaster and gets to her feet, turning around to face you in the process. You freeze, everything that was in your mind draining away until the only thing left for you to think is; ‘Oh no she's cute’ Your eyes examine her, from her soft jawline, to her sharp cheekbones, up to her soft, brown hair, back down to her piercing hazel eyes, and they stay there, holding your gaze. That is, of course, until her lips part and oh shit. Her voice is smooth and melodious, and your muscles relax, mind clouding over, you want to do whatever she says, anything at all, you could listen to her speak forev-wait. Put your weapon down and walk the other direction? “What the fuck? No!!” comes bursting out of your mouth as the cloud over your mind dissipates. 

This response seems to frustrate her, “What?” she exclaims, brows furrowing. “Why didn't that work? It worked on the others…”

Your mouth hangs open in shock, your arms have sagged down to your sides with your lightsaber dangling from the tips of your fingers, and you belatedly realize what she can do. ‘She has control over the Force. She has strong control over the Force. Holy shit she's so powerful she almost got me with a mind trick, what the hell? No wonder she's so important to Ren.’ 

You mentally shake yourself, getting back on track as you tighten your grip on your lightsaber and try to figure out what you're going to do with her. What is she even doing? Just standing there, watching you. Is she expecting an answer to why her trick didn't work? Does she not know how it works? “It only works on idiots.” Your brain helpfully decides to inform her. What the hell? Are you helping her now? Why not just give her your lightsaber and show her to a Tie Fighter while you're at it?

“Well, you did put it down, didn't you?” She interrupts your train of thought with a smirk. 

You have no idea how to respond to that, other than, “...Did you just call me an idiot?”

Her smirk turns into an honest grin, and she shrugs, “Your words, not mine. I mean, if it only works on idiots...” 

You blink at her, disbelieving and you look around to share the is-she-actually-serious-right-now look with someone before you realize that the two of you are alone and you're only making her point. You look back to her, face flushing in embarrassment. “Are you always this infuriating?”

She laughs - fucking laughs - at you. (You do not want to think about how clear and beautiful and pure her laugh is, damnit get ahold of yourself!) “I suppose I might qualify for that.” You have officially lost all control of the situation. 

CAEZ!!

You flinch, and you automatically straighten your spine. ‘Scratch that, NOW I've lost all control of the situation.’ You hesitate, debating whether or not to heed General Hux’s call, or to make sure the prisoner doesn't get away, but seeing your hesitation, she apparently chooses for you. 

“You'd better go, he sounds mad. Till next time, cutie.” She bends down and picks up the blaster, then winks at you before turning away and running the opposite direction. 

You let out a breath you didn't realize you'd been holding and try to wrangle your blush under control. You put your lightsaber away and start heading towards the general direction Hux’s voice came from. ‘Damn, this is going to be a bitch to explain.’


End file.
